Cool for the Summer
by Savingrace44
Summary: HEYA RPF. Naya is heavily featured in Demi's video for Cool for the Summer. {AU: Naya is not married to RD and does have Josey, and Heather is not married to TH or pregnant! (Though congrats to both of them!)}
1. Chapter 1

AN: Inspired by but not based off of Demi's Song Cool for the Summer - but the video mentioned in the fic is completely fictitious, as is my characterization of all these people!

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own these people or any copyrighted material mentioned.

* * *

"Yeah, Taylor, I have it written down right here, hold on," Heather glides across her office floor while sitting in her desk chair. "Right, so you have Eli this weekend until Wednesday of next week. I will get him from school and keep him for the next two weeks because you have that meeting in New York City. Then my mom is coming out to get him to bring him to Arizona for the long weekend, where he can see your parents too."

Heather rolled back to her computer and brought it back to life, so she didn't lose her editing space. "Taylor, I know this situation isn't ideal, but it is what is best for us. Okay? Tell Eli I love him. I will FaceTime him before bed. Please, remember to give him his allergy medicine, okay? Alright, bye." Heather sighed and ran a hand through her long blonde hair, and placing her phone down next to the keyboard. She caught her own reflection in the screen of her computer and sighed again. The bags under her eyes were getting smaller, but still prevalent. Her eyes were now more gray than blue. Her whole appearance was a bit unkempt, oversized sweatpants over mismatch socks and a ratty, old (very well loved) Raiders hoodie was her outfit of her choice. Empty coffee mugs were scattered across her desks, surrounded by torn and crumpled up pieces of paper.

Three years ago, Heather Morris never imagined her life to be like this. She thought she would be happily married, perhaps with another baby on the way, living the life she always dreamed with Taylor. Instead, she lived in an empty house by herself, where her son was only there every few weeks and weekends. Sure, she missed Eli more than anything and she wished for her song that she and Taylor could have worked it out, but Heather just couldn't keep living her life that way.

That way is a lie.

Many people don't get to fall in love twice in their life, not just love someone, but truly head over heels love someone. Do anything for that person type of love. Smile at the just the thought of them type of love. Miss them when they are mere feet away type of love. The first time Heather Morris fell in love it was earth moving, the second time she fell in love it was earth shattering. She couldn't avoid earth shattering.

Heather continues to clip up the video that she and Ashley had been working on for a comedy festival when her phone rings again. The blonde looks down and sees the bright smiley face of another blonde from whom she hasn't heard from in months. Before answering, Heather puts on her best English accent,

"Heather Morris' phone, how may I assist this call?"

A giggle erupts on the other end of the line, "Wow, things must be going very well over at LenMore Productons if you two bozos can afford British interns."

"Damn it! I was going for South African" Heather smiles into the receiver, while leaning back into her seat, "What's up, Di? I haven't heard from you in ages."

"I know, Hemo, I'm sorry. Things just got crazy after Glee ended and all my other projects picked up. I really have been meaning to call…" Diana's voice drops off and Heather can tell her friend feels guilty for not being present.

"No, Di, don't apologize. That's life. It unfortunately gets in the way of life." Heather sighs, "So, what do I owe the pleasure? Are you back in the States or still doing your very French thang."

"Still very much in France. Currently eating a baguette while walking down the street. I fucking love Paris." Dianna laughs brightly, and Heather's heart clenches at the sound, she didn't realize how much she had missed her friend, "I wish that this was just a friendly courtesy call, but um I was just talking with Lea, and we were wondering if you had seen the new Demi Lovato video?"

Heather's heart clenched again. Demi. That's a name she hadn't heard in quite sometime. Heather lets out a stoic laugh, "You know, Di. With all the shit going on in my life recently, catching up on music videos really haven't been a priority."

Heather hears Dianna give out a shaky breath, "Fuck, H. I am sorry. How are things with Taylor?"

"They're fine. I mean, it's heart breaking when Eli asks me why mommy and daddy don't love each other anymore. Or why Jenni only stays at my house, but he is young. He will get used to it." It sounded like Heather was trying to convince herself of that last part. "So, anyways, why should I be watching Demi's new video?"

"Um, you should probably just watch it Heather" Di replies quickly "Just remember, I am hear if you need anything. Love you, H."

"Love you, too, Lady Di. Don't be a stranger, okay?" Heather ends the call, but can't help but feel like that call is far from over.

Heather tries to get back to work, tinkering in iMovie and making notes on her iPad to send over too Ashley when she was finished. However, Dianna's phone call still lingered on her mind. She opened a new tab in her browser and decided to just get it over with.

Soon her small office was filled with the opening notes of Demi's new hit "Cool for the Summer", and her screen was filled with different shots of Demi. As Heather continued to watch the video, it was obvious that Demi's love interest would soon be featured, and before she could say Tubbington, there she was. In all her bronzed glory, Naya Rivera, dancing seductively, looking seductively and just acting all around seductively with Demi Lovato. Heather could barely stand to watch any longer, she quickly exited out of the window and rushed out of her office to get as far away from the memory as possible.

Holy shit. That did not look like acting. Heather's stomach was in knots and she was having trouble regaining her breath. It had been months since she had spoken to Naya, ever since Naya left Big Sean and confessed her feelings for Heather, the two girls had been oddly estranged.

It is not that Heather wanted to be estranged from Naya, but the Latina caught her at a bad moment in her life. The blonde was dealing with stress from work, stress in her personal life and Naya's wonderful, but surprising admission caught Heather on her heels. Heather asked for some time and some space, which Naya willingly gave her, but that time and space had slowly turned into months of Heather avoiding her best friend, and now it turned into months of her best friend not even trying to contact her.

Heather asked for time and space, so that she could figure out the best way to leave things with Taylor, because if Heather was being honest, she had waited for Naya to make a move for years. However, Heather got caught up in raising a child in split homes, and trying to get her production company off the ground and her life just got in the way of her love. Seeing this video reminded Heather of everything she lost when Naya went away, and gave her every reason why she needed to get Naya back. Because with Naya it was Earth shattering.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this fic. All of it comes from the confines of my crazy mind thus fictional.

* * *

Naya was sitting in favorite coffee shop when someone first stopped her about the video. Demi had just released her first video for the much-anticipated drop of her new album Confident, and the Latina was just waiting for the reactions to pour in. A young woman immediately ran up to her gushing about the video,

"Are you and Demi together? What about Wilmer? Are you getting back into music?" Naya couldn't help but laugh at the over exuberant fan. The Latina pointedly didn't answer any questions, instead offered an autograph and a smile. She allowed the girl to take a picture with her before getting back to her latte. Naya picked this particular coffee shop because it was off the beaten path, the pap usually didn't come to this side of town and the crowd was a little more laid back.

Naya's phone is lying adjacent to her mug, she had gotten a bunch of texts from her camp this morning, requesting meetings and interviews. Her label was happy from the response and was considering re-opening her cold album and letting her write more. These texts Naya was expecting, but she was waiting for a reaction from a particular someone. As Naya continues to stare at her phone almost willing it to buzz with a text, her attention is drawn to the front of the store as the bell of the door rings. In walks a familiar face, Naya's former co-star and best friend, Kevin McHale.

Kevin always had a confident air about him and today was no different. He walks into the café and slid his Warby Parker sunglasses off his face and deftly tucked them into the collar of his shirt. He wore a distressed denim jacket over a charcoal grey shirt that read "Eat Pray Hustle". For pants, he rocks a pair of black skinny jeans cut into mid thigh shorts that complimented his small frame and finished the look with a pair of Air Max 90s. Kevin was not afraid of making a bold fashion statement and today was no different. His hair was perfectly coifed and his blue green eyes sparkled as he searched the café for his friend.

Naya, on the other hand, went for a more toned down look. The brunette work a Raider's baseball hat pulled tightly down on her fore head. A light workout sweater over her running tank top and a pair of running leggings, with her black Nike Free's. Sometimes she wonders if she trying to blend in makes her stand out more, because no one batted an eye when Kevin enters the shop.

"Nay Nay Rivers" Kevin says as he approaches you and opens his arms, "bring it in for the real thing, girl." Naya can't help but roll her eyes at her friends ghetto affect that he loves to milk. In reality, Kevin is the sweetest, most trustworthy person Naya knows, but he thinks that the girls like his swagger.

"Hi, Bee" Naya breathes into her friends neck as she holds him a little tighter and a little longer than usual.

Kevin sits across from Naya and orders a green tea latte. The two friends catch up on the past few weeks. Naya and Kevin hadn't seen each other since the girl stopped filming Glee, which was a few weeks before Kevin did. Right after Glee wrap, Kevin took off to spend some time traveling and reconnecting with old friends, while Naya stayed back in LA working diligently on cultivating her "next step."

After about a half hour of light conversation and laughter, Kevin sets his glass down and peers at his friend, "Alright, Nay, elephant in the room time. That video."

Naya looks down at her hands, trying not to be an open book. "First of all," Kevin continues "DAMN. That was HOT. If I thought you and Demi were hot on Glee, I didn't realize just how hot you could be." Naya laughs at her friends reaction, knowing he was trying to lighten the mood. "But, in all serious Nay," the boy reaches across the table and grabs the girl's hand "what does this mean? Are you and Demi a thing? Are you getting back into music?" He coughs slightly, "Um, are you doing this to get someone's attention?"

Naya lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "First of all, thank you! If there is one thing I know, it is how to look damn fine." She winks at Kevin who cracks a smile. "Secondly, no, Demi and I are not together. In fact, Wilmer was on set throughout the shoot, and the three of us really became good friends. You know Dem, she wants to be evocative with her music and she thought this implication would be, well, evocative, especially with the whole Glee following for Dantana." Kevin nods understanding the artistical expression, "Finally, I wasn't doing it for um anyone's attention in particular. I helped Demi write a song on the album and guided her on a few more, and this was kind of a way of saying thank you. And, kind of an easy was to segue me back into the business." Naya finishes quickly and just as quickly grabs her water glass to take a sip.

"Segue back into the business?" Kevin looks confused, "I thought after "Sorry" you were done with that part of the music business." Kevin remembers how devastated was with what her first single ended up being. Instead of being a way for her to become a dominant force, she almost became a laughing stock.

Naya nods, "I am done with that part of the business. I am not going back as a singer, unfortunately, I let someone take away all of my worth and dictate the artist I was. Instead, I am going to make sure that doesn't happen to anyone else."

Kevin tilts his head and runs his hand through his hair, "I am totally not following, Bee."

"You're looking at the newest record producer on Hollywood Records." Kevin's eyes widen and they look like they are about to pop out of his head. "Yeah, ever since Demi and I wrong that song together, she hired me almost on the spot. She checked out my lyric book and thought there was a lot of potential. I will primarily be working for her artists, but she is giving me the liberties to work with other labels and artists that I am drawn to and really allowing me to expand my brand. I guess I am kind of a song writer now."

Kevin hops up out of his chair and starts doing the Naya victory dance. Naya grabs his arm and yanks him back into his sit, "Sit your ass down, McHale. I come her for the anonymity, and you dancing around like some crazy white boy is not helping" the girl attempts to say sternly, but can't help the grin that is threatening to crack her serious façade.

"I am just so proud of you, Naya. This is everything you have wanted." Naya smiles at the sincerity of her friend's statement, "Well, I know you thought you wanted to perform, but you have also always wanted to change the business. This is your chance." Naya just shrugs her shoulders without anything to add, "So tell me," Kevin moves on "what song did you convince Demi with?"

Naya was hoping this question would be avoided, she immediately rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Um, you probably haven't heard it yet. It's just one on her album. I don't even think it will be come a single. I just, I don't know, wrote some stuff and she asked me to come collab and I don't know. It's not a big deal." The Latina rambles off.

"I listened to the whole album the other day. Which one, Nay?"

Naya's dark brown eyes flick up and meet her friend's contrasting light ones "Stone Cold."

"Damn."

* * *

AN: Check out Stone Cold. Wonder who Naya might have written that about? Until next time...


End file.
